


Perfect Match

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Dean is a mechanic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, I dont know how to tag, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secrets, Soulmates, dean lies a bit, over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Fed up with your recent string of failed dates and barely there relationships you decide to try your luck with an online dating service. Just a short little quiz, a personality and dating profile, and the company promises you will be matched with your soulmate. Okay, so soulmate is probably a slim stretch, but you’re willing to try anything at this point.However, your best friend Dean isn’t too fond of the idea and it’s not because he’s in love with you! Sam doesn’t know what the hell he is talking about. The two of you are just friends. Just. Friends.***No longer writing SPN. Will not continue***





	1. Your Perfect Match is Loading

**Author's Note:**

> I just overall was kind of blah about this chapter which is why I haven’t posted it. I’m getting over it and posting it. So here it is, but I’m not happy about it. Modern AU. No hunting because I’m the queen of AUs okay? They make me happy. Also, Dean works with John at his Auto Shop because I firmly believe that is what he would be doing if he wasn’t hunting. So…enjoy? 😂
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are fine. Thanks!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is tired of her string of bad dates so she joins an online dating service that promises to match her with her soulmate. Her best friend Dean is NOT fond of the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

Another terrible date. Another night wasted. Another fifty bucks down the drain. It was like she was doomed to go on terrible dates for the rest of her life. Over the last nine months, she has had more failed dates than any of hers and she was starting to think it was her. It didn’t matter how well it started, or where she met them, it always ended badly. Always.

She has had every type of bad date possible and even some she didn’t think were possible. One guy was over an hour late with lipstick on his collar. Another played on his phone the entire night and then left early because he had another date to meet for breakfast. One guy actually sat down at the table and asked how faithful she expected him to be over the course of their relationship.

There was one sweet guy. Really cute and funny and she thought that maybe this one might lead to a few more dates at least, but when he showed up to their lunch date he had brought his mom. His mom. On the date.

This date was no different and she was honestly sick of it. She wasted her Friday night on another failed possibility. She just wanted to find that one person who could be  _her person._ Is that too much ask? That one person that will always be there. The one who likes the funny way she laughs. Or the way she wrinkles her nose when she doesn’t like something. Or thinks her terrible dance moves are cute. Just the one person who is her other half. At this rate, she didn’t think it was ever going to happen so the only thing she wanted to do now was get drunk with her friends and forget about men altogether.

She walked into The Roadhouse and her eyes scanned the crowd, spotting her motley crew right away. It was hard to miss that band of misfits. She sighed with relief and walked over to the booth, plopping down next to Dean. She reached over and yanked his beer from his hands.

“Hey! Ya mind?!” he snapped without any real bite. They both know he would give anything she wanted. That’s what best friends are for.

“Nope, I don’t mind,” She quipped back, taking a huge swig of his beer.

Charlie smirked at the two of them bickering like an old married couple. She still didn’t understand why they weren’t dating. Actually, no one really understood why they weren’t freaking married. Hell, they’ve never even hooked up, but they look at each other when the other isn't looking. When they aren’t around the rest of the group discuss how stupid the two of them are, but Charlie won’t bring it up in front of them. Not after last time. “So, I’m guessing James was not a winner?”

She narrowed her eyes at the redhead and leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder, tipping his beer back towards him. “No,” she confirms. “Not a winner.”

Dean grabbed the bottle from her hand and waved it above her head holding up two fingers, Jo gave him a thumbs up from her place behind the bar. He turns back around to face the table, glancing at Sam who looked too smug for his own good.

Sam raised his eyebrow and smirked at Y/n laying on Dean’s shoulder. “Maybe you’re looking in the wrong places, Y/n. The right guy could be right there right next to you, and you have been dating all these losers for no reason.”  

Dean glared at him and looked down at Y/n. “Ignore Sam. He’s had one too many Purple Nurples tonight. So, what happened with  _James_?” He said his name as if it was a dirty word you shouldn’t say in public like he hated the way it sounded. No one seemed to notice, except for Sam.

She shrugged. “Just the same old crap. Nothing new. I am just so tired of thinking I’ve met someone that could be the one, or at least kind of the one, only to be let down. It’s like I’m cursed! Cursed to die alone.”

Charlie was done with the back and forth with Dean. If he wanted to keep his feelings hidden and play hardball. Charlie could play hardball. She laughed and holds a hand out towards Y/n. “Give me your phone.”

Y/n frowned as she dug her phone out of her purse and handed it over. “Why?”

“Listen, I am going to download this app. It’s called Perfect Match. They guarantee that you will meet your soulmate.” She nods to Jo who was walking over to the table. “They matched me with Jo the same night I joined.”

Jo sat the beers down on the table and kisses the top of Charlie’s head. “Yeah, pretty stupid it took a bunch of failed dates and a dating app for one of us to wake up and realizes we are supposed to be together.” She tilts her head to the side, looking Dean square in the eye.

He rolled his eyes and flips her off over Y/n’s head. It didn’t matter though she wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy staring at her phone and all the profiles of single and seemingly normal men, any one of them could be her potential soulmate.

“Really? Soulmate, huh?” Y/n chirped, making Dean’s stomach churn. He doesn’t like the sound of that. There’s too much excitement in her voice. She’s never excited to go on a date and this much excitement? It made his chest tighten up and not in a good way.  

He elbowed her ribs gently. “Why the hell do you want to sign up for a dating service?”

“Because I am tired of dating all of these losers, De.” She sighed as she scrolled through the testimonies on the home page. “The guy last Tuesday I went on that date with? The one you met at my place? He actually waited until the check to ask me if I planned on coming back to his place for dessert and when I declined he suddenly didn’t want to pay for my meal and asked for my half in cash.”

Dean grip tightened around his beer, enough that he was close to the shattering the glass bottle in his hand. “I’m going to beat his ass,” he growled, looking over at her jaw clenched and eyes hardened. “Why didn’t you tell me? I should know these things so I can beat their ass and teach them some respect.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” she hummed.

Dean shifted in the booth next to her and glanced at the different profiles. Man, did he hate this idea. They were all chumps and not one of them was good enough for Y/n. Oh, a doctor? big deal! Dean probably has to fix the doctors fancy car because he doesn’t know how to with his fancy medical school degree. Bet he can’t change a tire or replace a fan belt if they broke down on the side of the road!

He grabbed her phone and tapped the home button, powering down the phone. “Look, I’m just saying you don’t need to meet some creep on the internet to find true love or whatever.”

She laughed, “You’re just saying that because you don’t believe in true love, king of the one-night stand and mister unable to commit.”

“Hey! I do believe in true love and all that crap.” Dean put his hands to his chest, feigning offense.

She raised her eyebrow, “De, didn’t you just sleep with some blonde girl two nights ago? And what did you tell? You just aren’t ready for a real relationship and you didn’t want to let her down even if she’s perfect for you?”

Dean glanced around the table at the grossed-out expression on everyone’s face. He cleared his throat. “Well, I mean, that was just that one time and maybe it’s because I knew she wasn’t my soulmate. Did you ever think about that, Y/n? I didn’t want to waste my time on someone…” He met her eyes and everything around him came to a crashing halt, “… On someone who isn’t the right girl for me.”

“Whatever you say De.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go home. Tonight was awful, but I’ll swing by with lunch at the shop tomorrow, okay?”

Dean put his hand on the spot where her lips were and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Sounds- sounds good.” She smiled and gave everyone a small wave before swiping her phone from in front of Dean and heading back out towards her car. He looked around at everyone grinning at him and he quickly dropped his hand.

“Shut up,” He pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up the website Y/n had been looking at. If she's going to do this he needs to see what kind of guys Perfect Match is offering up for his best friend.

 

Y/n had rushed home back to her one-bedroom apartment, kicked her heels off by the door and changed into her old gross sweats she stole from Dean and a Winchester Auto shirt. She settled in the middle of her empty king size bed and spent the next hour and a half answering question after question about her future ‘soul mate’.

What do they do for a living?  _Whatever makes them happy?_

Do you want a family?  _Yes_

Is marriage important?  _I don’t need it, but I don’t mind the idea._

How important is humor and having fun in your relationship?  _Very. He has to make me laugh. With corny jokes preferably._

Are you Vegan?  _God, no. I love bacon cheeseburgers_.

It felt like it was never going to end and when it finally did she let out a breath and finally relaxed back into her pillows. “Okay, pick a username…” She tapped her thumb on her screen before settling for itsynln. “I’m so original." She mocked herself. "I’m going to have the men flocking to me now.”

**_New Match!_ **

“Well, that was quick…” She settled further down into her blankets ready to examine his profile like a crazy girlfriend looking for proof her man is cheating.

He's 32. Owns his own business, doesn't say what type of business. Wants to settle down and have kids. Based off of the personality profile they are 98 percent compatible. She clicks on his pictures, but there aren't any up of him. Normally that would make her worried but she doesn't have one up either. So, she can't judge too harshly.

Before she got a chance to dig any deeper a new message pops up.

 

 

  


Y/n shut her phone and sunk down in her bed with a small smile on her face. Okay, maybe this could work. They only talked for a second but there was something so familiar about him it scared her a bit. There was something so comforting about him, but maybe this was crazy. Dean said they could nutjobs! Ugh, she can't let Dean freak her out. She just needed to give this a chance before she ran for the hills.

She has wasted too much time being hung up on Dean Winchester. In all the years they have been friends he never once tried to make a move or acted like he was interested in her in any way other than platonic. The one-time Charlie brought it up in front of the group he blew up and made it clear they were just friends.  She was just his best friend. If he only wanted to be friends, she had to move on and maybe Huckleberry was just the man to move onto.

She’s never been so excited to get to 6 A.M. yoga.


	2. Still Loading... Error!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not so sure this plan of his is going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

She didn’t have a response for huckleberry. She wanted to get mad and tell him he had no idea what he was talking about. This guy didn’t even know her name and he was trying to get in her business? He didn’t know anything about her and Dean.  She wanted to tell him how she has waited for months upon months for Dean to show some kind of sign he saw her as more than a friend, but he never did.

Sure, he flirted with her, but he also flirted with Jo and she was dating Charlie. He flirts with everyone and it never means anything. There was no way she was good enough to be with someone like Dean Winchester. He loved his family, had a steady job, made her laugh and was drop-dead gorgeous. Men like that weren’t supposed to end up with some average everyday girl like her.

On top of all that he didn’t seem want a serious relationship or maybe he just didn’t want one with her. Either way, nothing was ever going to happen with Dean. She tossed her phone on the bed and ignored her his messages for now. She needed to shower. She was still sweaty and gross from yoga and had picked up food and get to the shop before Dean passed out from lack of pie.

It wouldn’t be the first time and she really didn’t want to hear him go on and on about what happens when you deprive a man of his lunchtime pie again.

Hearing it once was enough.

It’s been two hours. Two hours since she last responded to his message and Dean was starting to panic. Maybe she figured out it was him and she went and got Sam and they are coming here to beat his ass? Or, he told his mom. Jesus. That thought made him want to throw up a bit. She was going to kill him. She likes Y/n more than she likes him!

No. She wouldn’t do that if she found out anyway. She would… well, thinking about that might not be the best. Besides, he has a plan and after it, all goes through she won’t even care about the fact that maybe he lied a little bit.

Okay, lied a lot.

What was he supposed to do? Just walk up to her and say ‘Hey Y/n. I’ve been in love with you for years and never said anything, so I would really like it if you didn’t get on this online dating site and would just date me instead.’

Yeah, no.

He wasn’t even entirely convinced she had feelings for him. Regardless of what Sam says. Or his mom. Or Charlie. Or Jo. None of them know what they are talking about. They are close because she sees him as a brother so if he could get her to see him, the real him not ‘Dean my best friend’, then maybe she would fall in love with him too.

“What the hell have you been doing on your phone all damn morning?” John barked from his place under the hood of an old Ford F-150. “Do I need to take your phone away, so you will actually do the job I pay you for?”

He rolled his eyes, “No, pop. I was-Y/n is picking me up some lunch and bringing it over I was just making sure she didn’t call or text needing anything.”

“Don’t tell your mother she’s bringing you lunch again. She’s already got her feathers ruffled the two of you aren’t dating. This will just add to it.” John looked up and nodded towards the front window. “Looks like she didn’t need help picking up your food. Your lunch date is here.”

Dean looked up and tossed his phone on the front counter right as Y/n walked into the shop. His face lit up the second she walked into the shop. “Hey, beautiful.”

She scrunched her nose up at him. “De, quit.” She held up a plastic bag. “Here. I brought your favorite. Bacon cheeseburger, chili fries and a slice of apple pie. Plus, I made sure to put a cardiologist’s number in there for when you have that heart attack you’re working so hard at.”

He sighed and held up another burger with plain fries, brow raised.

“Lunch for your dad.” She smiled at him and waved at John who winked back at her.

“Thanks, sweetheart. Let me clean up and I’ll come grab it.”

Her phone chimed from her pocket and she slipped it out of her back pocket as Dean takes the bag from her, she was grinning widely at whatever was on the screen. Dean leaned over the counter to look at her phone and frowned. “How come when he calls you beautiful you smile but when I do it you tell me to quit?”

“Because you don’t really mean it. It’s like when you tell your sister you think she’s pretty. She’s always going to be pretty to you.” She shrugged as she slipped her phone back into the pocket.

“Okay, first of all, I don’t think of you as my sister because that would be gross and second of all… I absolutely mean it.” He nodded his towards the pocket that held her phone, “You not gonna answer lover boy while I am here?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and steals one of his fries sticking out of the bag he was still clutching to his chest. “Yeah, no. You think it’s stupid and I don’t want to listen to the lecture.”

“No lecture. I just don’t get why you have to go on this weird site when there are plenty of good guys right in front of you.” He leaned against the counter and shrugged. “There are plenty of real men that you know in person that would take you out.”

She snorted, “Oh, yeah? Like who? What good guy has asked me out?”

Dean opened his mouth to argue with her, but he couldn’t come up with anything. It was true, all the guys she has gone on a date with have been awful. She wasn’t the greatest at picking out guys. They all seemed to fall short and he would never pick any of them for her. To be fair, he didn’t think anyone was good enough to for Y/n, himself included.

“That’s what I thought, De.”

He tossed the bag of food on the counter and leaned forward on his arms, leaving their faces so close their noses were nearly touching, “Are you going to go on a date with cyber-boy?” He asked, his voice a rough whisper.

Her eyes snapped up to his, heart beating against her chest. “What?”

“You know.” He waved his hand towards her phone. “Cyber-boy. The boy who has you smiling like that...”

“We just started talking Dean. I don’t know.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “Why do you care if I go out with him? If he makes me smile? We’re just friends. You- you don’t – You’re just my best friend right De?”

His eyes flicked down to her lips. He could end all this right now if he just leaned forward and kissed her, but that would send her running out the door. He just needed a bit more time and everything would work out. He cleared his throat and simply nodded.

“Yeah… You’re my best friend, Y/n.” And I’m in love with you. I’ve been crazy about you for years and I’m sorry I can’t say it to your face.

Y/n dropped her eyes and sighed. She doesn’t know why she keeps getting her hopes up.  “I have to go Dean.”  She propped herself up on his hands, leaning over the counter and kissed his cheek. “Enjoy the grub. Say hi to your mom for me.”

“Y/n, wait-“

She was out the door before his brain could process her bolting. John walked up next to his son and shook his head, grabbing his food from the counter. “You keep playing this game with her and you’re going to miss your chance. Be the man I raised you to be and ask her out on a damn date. A real date.”

“It’s not that easy pop…”

“Yeah, it is son. She’s the one so stop fooling around.”

Sure, he could ask her out on a date and she might even say yes, but what the hell good would it do? He was a mess and she knew that better than anyone. He wasn’t good enough to be with her. Shit, he wasn’t good enough to be her friend let alone be the man she spends her life with, the man she trusts with her heart. Maybe he should just back off and let her find some guy on that stupid dating app. Sam would keep her safe and make sure the guy wasn’t a tool if Dean asked him to watch over her.

Maybe some distance between the two of them would be good.

His phones vibrated on the counter pulling him out of his head, he swipes up and he can’t help the grin on his face. 

  


 

Distance clearly wasn’t the answer.


	3. Unknown Error Has Occurred.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n learns who her online match is and it doesn’t go the way Dean wanted it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

It’s been a week since Y/n confessed her feelings for Dean to his pseudonym. There wasn’t much he could say that didn’t make him sound like a complete dirtbag. That’s why he’s been avoiding her both in person and online. He could simply confess to what he’s done and told her he was in love with her too. That she’s all he can think about twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, she’s the only thing his dreams are made of. He could tell her that from the moment his feet hit the floor every morning he is waiting till he gets a moment to see her, dying to speak to her and see her pretty smile. He could tell her how her laugh makes his heart leap out of his chest and when he’s the one that’s making her laugh?

Jesus, he’s pretty sure he falls in love all over again. Every single time.

Yeah, he could tell her all of that and then explain why he did what he did. Explain that he doesn’t think he deserves her. That he never said anything because he was scared, scared that she would laugh in his face, well that’s not entirely true. He wasn’t scared of that. She wouldn’t laugh in anyone’s face. She was too kind and sweet to do that, but he was scared she wouldn’t love him the way he loved her, that she already knew he wasn’t worth anything and she couldn’t possibly love him, and their friendship would be over. So, he kept his mouth shut because he’d rather have her friendship and love her from afar than not have her in his life at all.

Of course, he could always write back and pretend to be some stranger, encourage her to tell him in person because who wouldn’t feel the same way about the amazing, wonderful person she is? And if she acted on this fake person’s words, he would have to lie. Every day they were together he would have to lie and say he didn’t know what she was talking about, lie about being this fake person and then just let this random person slowly fade away as if he never existed because he never really did.

It was all a lie. A lie he told her in an attempt to trick her into falling in love with him and the guilt was eating him up.

No matter what he did or how he spun it, he broke her trust and once she knew, he didn’t think there was anything he could do to gain her trust back. He should have listened to Sam from the start.

“So,” Sam said quietly.

Dean didn’t need him to go on. He already knew what was coming. Judgment. Lots of judgment. Maybe a bit of a lecture. Okay, lots of lecturing. Threatening to tell mom if he didn’t cut it out and come clean. Then calling him an idiot for not just telling Y/n how he felt when they met.

All the shit he knows already.

“You want to explain why you’re still talking to her on that dumb app when she admitted to being in love with you?” His voice was hushed as he spoke across the dinner table in their parent’s kitchen, Dean still panicked just at the thought of Mary overhearing them. He may be an adult, but that doesn’t mean his mom doesn’t scare the crap out of him.

“Hey! Zip it, would ya?” Dean hissed softly. “You can’t stay that stuff with mom lurking around. She’ll be up my ass to fix all this and then get hitched.”

Sam frowned, “Yeah, that’s what I don’t understand… Why aren’t you? You know she’s in love with you. I saw what she told fake you.” He sat up and looked back towards the stove, where John was pressed up against Mary’s back whispering something in her ear that was making her blush. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned back around to face Dean, their parents were distracted for now.

Gross, but distracted.

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Sam?” Dean tossed his phone the table and took a swig of his beer, glaring at his phone. This stupid phone was what got him into this mess, to begin with. He was so wrapped up in his head and his phone he didn’t hear anyone come up behind him as he carried on. “Should I just delete the damn app and let the fake guy drop off the earth? Or maybe I should just walk up to her and tell her it’s been me all along.”

“Dude-“

“Yeah, that will go over friggin’ great. Hey, Y/n. Remember how I told you online dating was stupid. Well, guess what?”

“Dean-“

“Turns out, I downloaded that dumb dating app, created a fake account and pretended to be someone else to get you to fall in love with me. You’ve been talking to me the whole time!” Sam’s foot slammed into his shin and Dean groaned, bending down to rub his leg. “Sammy, what the hell?”

“Is all that true?”

Dean’s turned around to find Y/n standing behind him, clutching a bottle of wine to her chest with one hand and holding what looked like an apple pie in the other. His moms favorite. His favorite. Same thing she always brought when she came over for dinner. That wasn’t what he was staring at though, the pained look on her face, her trembling bottom lip, and tear-filled eyes had all his attention.

“De…” She choked out. “Please tell me this was some kind of bad joke? That you’re just teasing me because you knew I was standing here. It was just a really bad joke because you hate that I joined that site. Right?”

John and Mary had turned around at the sound of her shaking voice, everything else had gone quiet and Sam stood up taking the wine and pie out of her hands, urging Dean out of his chair. The entire family didn’t need to be part of this.

“Take this outside Dean.” Sam urged. “You two should talk in private.”

Dean’s hand fell to her lower back as he walked towards the front door, his hands naturally gravitated towards her any time we're together, but this time she yanked herself out of his reach. He slowly dropped his hand and cleared his face of any emotion as best he could while it felt like his heart and lungs were going to give out on him. They walked out onto the front porch and he closed the door behind them, cutting them off from the rest of his family. The last thing he saw was Mary frantically questioning his brother and Sam doing his best to calm her down.

Great.

Dinner was going to be just friggin’ awesome.

A long stretch of uncomfortable silence settled among them and it made Dean queasy. They have never been uncomfortable around each other. From the moment they met, it was easy and natural. Hell, after only knowing her for about five hours she had shoved her piece of pie in his face after he got cheeky with her. She’s never looked at him like she had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. He should have manned up then. He should have asked her on a date right then instead of being too scared to act on his feelings, too scared that she would see him for the fuck up he was, and too scared that he could lose her completely.

Because he’s got a feeling, he’s lost her anyway.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand along his jaw as he struggled to choose a path to take. There were several things that he wanted to say sitting on the edge of his tongue. A joke to clear the tension, a weak explanation, or a groveling apology but he couldn’t get anything out. Instead, he stood there like the idiot he was, watching as her tears spilled over onto her cheeks. He took a step towards her, but his legs froze when he heard the pain in her voice, it was like a knife to the heart.

“How could you do that to me, Dean?” She whispered. “You lied to me and you-you were just playing a game this whole time. You made fun of this at every turn, telling me I was wasting my time and it was you the from the beginning? Why did you want me to fall in love with you? So, you could laugh and turn me down? I know you don’t believe in true love, but I never thought you could be mean _._ Not like that and not to me.” she choked out through her tears.

His heart was pounding against his chest, he had to find a way to fix this because he couldn’t handle the thought of her thinking, he’s anything but completely, devastatingly in love with her.

“No, Y/n! That’s – that’s not what I was doing-“ Dean stepped towards her but she scurried away from him, putting several feet between them.  She looked at him like she was scared he was going to hurt her – or hurt her more than he already had.

“Save it, dean.” She angrily wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She hated that she was letting him see her so weak after everything he did to her after she let him hurt her so badly already. “Maybe you don’t believe in love and all that sappy crap, but I do.  I know you’re not in love with me. I’ve known that for a while now, but I thought you still cared about me and loved me the way you do Sam or-or Charlie.”

“Y/n, please. I am though.” Dean begged, fighting back the lump in his throat. “Listen to me. I have been for-”

Y/n put her hand up to stop whatever he was going to say. She didn’t want to hear another lie.  She hastily wiped the few tears that fallen like she was angry that they continued to fall when she didn’t want them too and bounded down the stairs towards her car.

“You want to know the messed-up part of all this?” She turned back around to face the man who has held her heart since they met, the same man that completely shattered her heart in just a few moments, “I was in love with you way before you pretended to be someone else but I should have known someone who doesn’t believe in love would neversee me as anything more than a joke.”

He had no comeback, no comment that would change her mind or lessen what he did to her. All he could do was watch as she climbed into her car and drove away with what was left of his heart. He deserved it. After everything he did to trick her and after every lie he told her, he deserved every ounce of pain he was feeling.

There was nothing left to say, he’s known since he met her that he didn’t deserve an ounce of her love and after all these years, she’s finally realized it, too.


End file.
